


The Scent of a God

by DirtyMarvel (DirtyKnots)



Series: DirtyMarvel CuriousCat Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blumpkin, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, M/M, Scent Kink, Sexual exploration, Underage - Freeform, affectionate kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyMarvel
Summary: CuriousCat Anon Prompt: Thor is new to earth, doesn't realise that he should probably wait until Spiderman is 18 before giving him a blumpkin.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Thor
Series: DirtyMarvel CuriousCat Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902697
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	The Scent of a God

Thor enjoyed Earth, but he found it so confusing and restrictive. There were so many rules and laws that he couldn't really keep up with them. He had the basics down - those were mostly the same as Asgard after all - but there were so many more down here. He just couldn't be bothered, didn't worry about things unlikely to affect him.

It's why he didn't turn away when Peter started following him around, dropping suggestive hints, wandering through the Avengers Tower in increasingly shorter and tighter shorts and shirts. It didn't occur to him that he should turn the boy down, that he shouldn't let his gaze linger and his cock fill. He never took note that Peter didn't do it when the others were around, that he kept his flirtations to when they were alone in the tower. That he'd return from his classes and quickly change if the others were gone, before making any excuse possible to bend over in front of the god, to rub and brush against him.

It didn't escape Thor's notice, however, when the boy began to follow him to the bathroom. It was more than obvious when he'd hang around outside, nostrils flaring when Thor would open the door after having a shit, would leave the door cracked just that small bit and audibly huff in the god's odorous leavings as his hand slickly jerked his own cock. Peter grew bolder quickly began leaving the door wide open, barely letting Thor leave the bathroom before pushing past him and falling to his knees near the toilet, licking his lips and sniffing deeply as he stroked himself in full view of the god. Thor took it all for the offer it appeared to be.

The next time he felt the gurgled rumblings of his belly, Thor stretched and sauntered to the bathroom. He could hear the light patter of Peter's footsteps as he followed. He turned a smile on the boy when he stepped into the bathroom and crooked a finger, beckoning him closer.

"I think it's time you stopped skulking after me, don't you little spider?" Thor enjoyed the blush that flushed Peter's skin, the slight tremble in the boy's frame as he nodded his head. Thor was quick to draw the boy inside with him, shutting the door before he moved back and dropped his pants, stepping out of them and enjoying the hungry looks that Peter was aiming at his manhood. Thor wasn't even hard yet, was only feeling the faintest stirrings in his cock as the boy's eyes devoured him, but he stroked himself once, twice, just to watch those eyes track him. When he moved to the toilet, he sprawled across it as if it was his throne, legs splayed and body slumped, his considerably large balls brushing against the porcelain inside the bowl.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" His voice held no mocking, no smugness, just the sure confidence that he was offering the boy what he'd been dreaming about. It must have given Peter just the boost he needed because he was dropping to his knees when the echo of the words was still ha going in the room. His tiny shorts stretched taut over his own crotch and he shifted until his long, thin cock was slipping out the leg. It made Thor's cock stir to see how he'd aroused the boy.

"Can...I want…" Peter was stumbling over his words and Thor leaned forward, gently grabbing the boy's chin and dragging his gaze up.

"Come little spider, tell me what will make you happy." Thor smiled at Peter again, enjoying the way it made the boy blush an even deeper scarlet.

"I want to suck you while you…"

"Yes?" It's not that Thor didn't know what the boy wanted, but in Asgard you asked for what you wanted, something Thor expected the boy to do. It was powerful, to own your desires, to not shy away from them. He'd learned when he was much younger than the boy in front of him even, had mastered his own desires and learned embarrassment was a wasted feeling. He hoped that Peter would learn the same soon. He watched as the boy swallowed, taking a deep breath before seeming to steady himself and meeting Thor's eyes.

"I want to suck you while you take a dump." Thor could feel the slight tremors still rumbling beneath the boy's skin, but he smiled widely and sat back.

"As you wish, best hurry though." Thor's stomach was rumbling again, his body unhappy with the delay to the usual proceedings. He knew it wouldn't be but seconds before his body began to expel the waste he'd been creating. Peter took the rumbling for the sign it was and scooted himself closer, one leg shifting out to balance him as he kneeled up to reach the head of Thor's stiffening cock. It pressed his groin to the god's leg, and Thor was pleased to feel the boy's cock leaking against his shin.

Peter's lips wrapping around his cockhead made Thor groan audibly, body tensing and then relaxing at the suction. It had the added benefit of loosening his hole, and the sound of his waste plopping into the bowl was added to the wet sucking sounds coming from the boy between his legs. Even with the way they were blocking the bowl, the scent drifted up quickly, Peter beginning to moan around Thor's cock as he bobbed his head, the sensations making the good match him moan for moan, his body relaxing even further as he focused only on the wet sucking of Peter's mouth on his cock.

Their moans grew deeper as the stench filled the enclosed space, Peter's tongue dancing over Thor's cock, the boy beginning to hump against the god's hairy leg, smearing copious amounts of sticky precome all over them both. Thor came just as his hole opened around the last of his waste, the water splashing against his balls as his come began spilling and filling Peter's mouth. He came down panting, having to pull the boy's face away from his softening cock to get him to stop. He was surprised when Peter nosed his way back, spreading Thor's legs wider as he leaned over him and gently pride his balls above the rim of the toilet seat.

Dark brown eyes, glazed with lust, met Thor's gaze as Peter opened his mouth wide and began suckling the sweat and dribbles of come from the god's sack, the boy now humping his leg with fervor. Peter was humming and moaning, whimpering as his tongue laved over the loose skin and prickling tufts of hair, gently sucking on the balls in his mouth. Even with his status as a god, it was too soon for Thor to harden again, but he let the boy explore with his mouth, watched him take heaving lungfuls of the fetid air through his nose. Thor cupped his face with affection when Peter finally let his balls free, head dropping to the crease of Thor's groin as he sniffed deeply and began to spurt his own thick release against the god's calf. He almost missed the softly whispered "thank you" from the boy, his release making him shy again. Almost.

"It was my pleasure. And you're welcome to it any time." Peter's gaze was hesitant when he lifted his face to look at Thor, but he just smiled again, thumb sweeping over the boy's cheek and nodded at the question in his eyes. He'd be more than happy to help the boy discover himself. 

And later, when Peter finally came to him to talk about it, about his hesitations and worries over his age, Thor thought again how there were too many rules in this world, and of how none of them really mattered to him, not when he had such a beautiful boy asking him to break them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
> All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
